Last Chance
by randomAnon
Summary: One shot. Sawamura's second year is coming to an end. With realisation of his needs for Miyuki on a deeper level and that Miyuki's going to be graduating soon, what will the pitcher do! :O (Miyuki x Sawamura)


Last Chance

One shot. Sawamura's second year is coming to an end. With realisation of his needs for Miyuki on a deeper level and that Miyuki's going to be graduating soon, what will the pitcher do?! :O (Miyuki x Sawamura)

Warning: Miyuki x Sawamura - Rated M just in case

Sawamura's second year was coming to an end. Earlier in the year he had the luck of being roommates with Miyuki. Sawamura had the top bunk, while Miyuki the bottom. Ever since he started sharing a dorm with Miyuki, he had a hard time falling asleep, not because Miyuki pestered him, although he wouldn't mind, but for the reason of being so close to Miyuki. Over the past few months, Sawamura found himself getting attached to the catcher. It seemed the only way he could fall asleep these nights was when he heard the rhythmic breathing patterns of the slumbering catcher.

This night was no different. However, Sawamura had more thoughts rummaging through his mind. Earlier in the day, it was brought up that it was the third years' last chance at Koshien. This thought hit Sawamura like a bat would a baseball. _'It's Miyuki's last year here, I may never see him again after this year.'_ Sawamura thought as his heart became stricken with grief. Tears started to glaze his eyes as he fought to hold them back.

Sawamura couldn't take the anguish anymore, he had to say something before time was up. _'What if he hates me after it...no...I have to say it...at least I would know the answer...'_ He stayed still for a minute to scout whether Miyuki had fallen asleep yet, but the soothing breathing pattern of a sleeping Miyuki was not heard. _'Ok...he's still awake...come on Eijun...let's do it...'_

"Miyuki" Sawamura whispered in the semi-lit room.

There was a moment of silence. Sawamura's heart was beating fast in anticipation of a response. To his dismay, or relief, none came back. He shuffled in his bed in prep to wait for sleep to take him over, clearly having given up on waiting for a response. However, just as his heart calmed down, a whisper came back.

"What's up Sawamura?" a voice came whispering back up.

Sawamura's breathing heightened, the composure and resolution to confess that he had from a minute ago had been washed away from that moment of silence._ 'Come on Eijun, do it, tell him. The year's coming to an end, it's now or never...'_

"Miyuki...I...I..." he took a gulp as he felt his mouth drying out fast. He couldn't do it.

"You should really get some sleep, you seem tired these days." Miyuki quietly spoke, laying on his bed. It seemed Miyuki also had problems sleeping so he was fully awake.

_'...I can't say it...why am I so scared...I don't want to lose him, but I will at the end of this year if I don't say anything...'_ Sawamura was at a lost for what to do. Unknowingly, the tears he was holding back found its way down his cheeks and landed in their final resting place on his pillow. Subconsciously he sniffed and let a quiet whimper out.

Miyuki being on the bottom bunk and fully awake heard the noise. "He's crying" an almost inaudible whisper came from Miyuki's lips. He quietly got up, climbed the ladder and jumped up into Sawamura's bed.

"Ahh" Sawamura jumped as he felt the intruder. "What are you doing?!" he angrily chastised.

"Hahahaha are you crying?" Miyuki caught a glimpse of Sawamura's eyes, laughter was erupting out of him as he held his stomach.

Sawamura quickly wiped his eyes of any lingering tears.

Miyuki wrapped his arm around Sawamura's shoulders and pulled him closer against his body. Sawamura was shocked, his face started to turn red, luckily for him, the room was dark enough to not show his complexion.

"Hahaha, did baby Sawamura get a bad nightmare?" Miyuki taunted. "Does baby Sawamura need a hug and lullaby?" Miyuki kept teasing the pitcher.

Each of the taunts felt like Miyuki was stabbing at him. He could usually take the jokes, but tonight he was in a serious mood. To top it off, he couldn't even bring up the courage to tell Miyuki that he liked him.

"Stupid Miyuki!" Sawamura shouted as he pushed the catcher away from him. Without warning, he grabbed the bed frame and hopped over it, landing on the ground below. He then dashed out the dorm room in his bare feet.

Miyuki was shocked to see the sudden action, but as he looked over to the teen running out the door, he saw a trail of tears running down the pitcher's face. "Dammit..." he felt bad, he knew he played his cards wrong as his heart started to ache from the pain he caused his battery counterpart. Without a word, he jumped from the top bunk and chased after the fleeing pitcher.

Sawamura ended up in the dark gym. Only the light from a lamp post situated outside the door shone in. There he leaned back against the inside of the gym door and slid down until his bottoms hit the cold floor. He wrapped his arms around his knees and dug his face in between his chest and knees.

Sawamura started sobbing, albeit quietly, as uncontrollable tears started streaming down his face. _'I'm pathetic...pathetic!'_ he mentally chastised himself. He started berating himself to the point that he would on occasion laugh at how pathetic he was.

_'Why...three simple words...why can't I just say it...so what if he hates me after that...I may not see him after this year anymore...'_ Along with that though lingered the word 'hate'. He didn't want Miyuki to hate him, more so, he couldn't bear the notion that Miyuki could hate him.

Miyuki ran around frantically in search of the pitcher. His heart was racing, both from the frantic search and from fear of hurting his pitcher. He checked all possible locations until he got a glimpse of the gym. The door had been opened and so he knew that's where his pitcher was.

Coming to a walking pace as he approached the gym's entrance, he started to hear the sound of sobs. It stung his heart as the sobs pierced his body and soul. Slowly, he walked in as to not scare the pitcher. As soon as he saw Sawamura, he too put his back against the door and slid down to sit next to the pitcher.

Sawamura felt Miyuki's presence and movements. He stiffened up as he tried to control his emotions.

"I'm sorry..." Miyuki said in a cool, calm and apologetic voice.

No response came from the pitcher. It was dead silent.

"Eijun...please say something...I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry..." Miyuki pleaded once more.

_'Eijun...he called me Eijun...'_ Sawamura thought as surprise struck him. _'Is he teasing me again? Why is he doing this to me...'_ It hurt Sawamura to hear Miyuki call him by his first name. He knew Miyuki thought of him as no more than a pitcher or a friend, so why was he calling him so intimately. It pained Sawamura that what he desired the most would be right next to him, yet still a universe's distance out of reach. His heart ached even more as his sobs started to get uncontrollable again.

"Why...do you know how I feel...why..." Sawamura finally got the courage to speak up, but before he could finish his sentence, he felt a pair of hands wrap around his cheeks, lifting his head up from his knees and a pair of soft lips landing atop his.

The shocked pitcher was left speechless. His emotions of sorrow were replaced by confusion and curiosity. But at that instant in time, all he did was just take in the moment and enjoy it fully.

"Wha...wha..." Sawamura tried to speak after they separated, but was unable to think cohesively nor find his voice.

Miyuki looked into the eyes of the pitcher. He rubbed his thumbs across Sawamura's face to wipe the lingering tears away.

"You wanted to tell me you loved me right?" Miyuki looked deep into Sawamura's eyes with a serious face.

Sawamura opened his mouth to respond, but was immediately stopped by Miyuki's finger pressing against his lips.

"Well, I love you too...Eijun..." Miyuki finished as he leaned in for a more passionate kiss.

Sawamura was stunned, but gladly accept it. The moment he got a chance to speak as they broke off for air, he whispered "How did you know?"

"Haha, well you talk in your sleep, it's kinda hard to miss out on it when you keep calling my name in your sleep...been like that for the past couple months...wanna hear some of the things you say?" Miyuki gave the widest grin, readying himself to throw everything out at Sawamura. Sawamura just stared at Miyuki, trying to comprehend everything.

"You're so naughty in your dreams Eijun...'Miyuki, I love you', 'Miyuki, stop...stop...', 'Miyuki...nooo, please stooop', 'Miyuki...not there...'... " Miyuki started to list out all that Sawamura whispers in his sleep, his face glimmered in delight as he watched Sawamura's reaction.

Sawamura's face turned to the deepest red possible, obviously embarrassed at what he was being told. He was dumbstruck.

"Hahaha, I'm joking, all you do in your sleep is call my name and say 'I love you'." Miyuki got a good laugh as he saw Sawamura fidget.

Sawamura snapped out of his daze and was about to retort in anger for getting played at, but was immediately interrupted by a quick witted Miyuki.

"I love you, Eijun...I should have said something earlier, but was just waiting for you to say something first..." Miyuki finished off by leaning in for a kiss.

This time however, Sawamura got more than a kiss. Miyuki's right hands started to wander around finding its way under and up Sawamura's shirt. There his hand started to caress every little portion of Sawamura's body. Miyuki moved from Sawamura's lips to the nape of his neck and started kissing and sucking it. Not much later, Miyuki's left hand set off to explore on another route. It wandered downwards as it started to dig itself into Sawamura's pants to find its prize.

"Ka...ah...ahh..." Sawamura's breathing got faster as his hands started to clench Miyuki's shirt. "Ka...zu..ya...ahhh...please...not...there..." Sawamura pleaded with laboured breathing, but Miyuki continued his exploration.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sawamura sprung up atop his bed, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead, his body soaked in his own sweat and to his dismay, the inside front of his underwear holding a little gift. Embarrassed, he looked around and noticed he was in his room with Kuramochi and Masuko senpai.

_'It was a dream...I'm still in first year...'_ Sawamura's breathing was still quick paced. He wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead and glanced around to make sure his senpais were still sleeping. He slowly crept out of bed, grabbed a clean change of clothes and a towel and headed towards the showers.

It was 5am in the morning, so everyone was sleeping. As he walked towards the showers, he had his clean clothing and towel in front of him to cover his mishap down south, although it wasn't needed, it was only for his peace of mind. All along the way, he kept his gaze downwards while musing in his thoughts of his dream.

As he turned into the shower area, to his surprise and shock, he bumped into someone. His head was pressed against the person's bare shoulders, giving him full view of the person's chest. As he looked up, he realised it was a topless Miyuki standing right in front of him.

Sawamura's heart started to race again as he felt the blood rush up to his head. The rush of blood didn't help his situation as he could feel a nose bleed starting.

"Sawamura, you're up early, here to take a shower?" Miyuki asked as if nothing happened.

"Yeah..." Sawamura whispered quietly.

"Well enjoy, and make sure you watch where you're going, it's slippery in there." Miyuki continued to walk towards his locker to get dressed.

Sawamura took another glimpse at Miyuki before he continued into the showers. _'I still have plenty of time to get him...'_ Sawamura mused as he started taking off his clothing so he could shower. _'And luckily, he didn't notice...'_ the thought crossed his mind as he stared at his underwear and looked downwards thereafter.


End file.
